An ordinary day
by TheRealRogue
Summary: What is like an ordinary day in Rogue and Remy's lives? Maybe being chased, scaping from somewhere, hitting the highway, bantering, arguing, and, oh yeah, Rogue wearing pretty much nothing but Remy's trench coat. Pretty please... drop me a review!
1. Chapter 1: Instincts

Hi! How's everyone doing? I'm so happy to finally have a new idea for a fic. But, will it turn out into something good? I hope so! Please, don't leave without giving me a review! Remember we leave in a free world, and we should always express our opinions, especially about fics ;-)

An ordinary day.

Chapter 1: Instincts.

Remy sat down again on the chair he had spent the last couple of hours; he had gone outside to see if he could find something decent to drink, but there was nothing but juices and flavoured water. He hurried up back to the room then, because he didn't want to leave Rogue alone for too long. She was lying there, on the stretcher, and she had fallen asleep. He rested an elbow on a knee, his head on a hand, and did nothing but staring at her. The doctors had said she had suffered a trauma, and that she should better spend the night in the hospital, just to check on her; if everything was ok in the morning, they would go back home.

"But Remy don' like t' see ya like dis…" he murmured, like she could hear him behind the veil of doze that surrounded her. Anyway, he thought it could have been worst. Both of them (for Rogue's annoyance) were sent to this city on a mission, but things got complicated when not only the Brotherhood, but also the police showed up; after a half hour of kicking, running, punching and poker cards blowing up all over the place, Rogue was suddenly sent to the floor, her head hitting against the sidewalk, right in front of Remy's horrified eyes. Fortunately, an ambulance arrived to the place, and now, there they were, in a cold and white hospital room, with the night already falling outside, on the city.

He couldn't help but to smile, seeing her like that, finally calmed. "Ah don' wanna stay in no damn hospital! Ah'm fine!" she had protested, but he had insisted firmly, telling her that if she didn't stay, he would tie her to the bed. "Dare you, Swamp rat!" she had scolded, and they ended up arguing so bad, that the nurse didn't know whether to laugh or to call security. Finally, she fell asleep, maybe because of the medication they gave her, or because she was very tired, but the thing is that with it, she allowed him to do one thing he always loved: to watch her sleep.

"Funny dat dis same _jolie_ face, sleepin' so calmly, is de same one dat spends all day long frownin' at me", he told himself, while passing a hand through his brown hair, just to put it into place. "Wonder if dey'd catch up Remy if he lights up a fag, just for a sec", and he started to look in the countless pockets of his coat for his always faithful package of cigarettes; but right when he found it and was pulling it out, he heard someone was approaching to the door, so, he had to let it go, and put his hands were they could see them. Or where he could see them; the person that came inside the room was the doctor he had seen before: tall, white haired, kinda chubby. Remy had been a thief since he could remember, and that's why he could smell strange things a mile away, realizing when something odd happened, no matter how imperceptible it was for the rest of people. Therefore, he noticed that when the doctor came in, he fixated his gaze on Rogue and a tiny beam was reflected on his eyes; but then he realized that Remy was there, so he went serious, stopped his track, looked confused, and then decided to go inside the room anyway; all of this happened in less than a second, making Remy's danger alarm ring. The doctor cleared his throat before speaking:

"So, how is our white striped patient doing?". Remy narrowed his eyes; this guy was trying to look a little too casual for him.

"Recoverin' fast" he just said. The doctor stared at him for a few seconds, before sinking his eyes in a folder he was holding.

"Yes… thankfully" he whispered. Then he came closer to Rogue, and adjusting a stethoscope on his ears, he started to check on her heart and her breathe. Remy stood up, his arms crossed over his chest, never loosing the doctor's hands out of view, while they went trough Rogue's chest. He wanted to break his head in two pieces when the man put the stethoscope a little bit underneath the light hospital gown she was wearing, but the Doctor finally stopped, turning to face Remy.

"Well, I think she'll be ready to go home tomorrow; we just wanted to make sure everything would be all right" he said slowly, staring at Remy's eyes, don't looking surprised by the fact that they didn't have a very common colour.

"_Oui_, I understand; I'm gonna stay here too, just t' make sure everythin' is all right", Remy shot back. The two men kept staring at each other eyes for another couple of seconds, until the doctor took again his jovial attitude.

"But of course! I'm leaving; I have some work to do, so, if you excuse me". Remy lowed his eyes for an instant before the man turned to leave: "_Dr Ray Delancy_", he read on the Doctor's chest. Then, the Cajun nodded, and the other man left the room, not before taking another fast glimpse at Rogue. When the door was finally closed and the silence came back to the small room, Remy let himself falls on the chair again.

"What's wrong with dat _crétin_?" he thought. He knew there was something wrong, that's for sure, but he didn't know what it was. And since Remy LeBeau always followed his instincts, he decided he should find it out as soon as possible. So, he went by Rogue's side, and pulling up the grey blanket to cover her more, he said in a low voice:

"I'm gonna leave, chere, but I promess I'll be back in a couple o' minutes, 'kay?... Yeah, I know ya're gonna miss me, but ya gotta be patient". And saying this, he adjusted his coat and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Anger

Chapter 2: Anger.

Remy found himself in one of the hospital's hallways, and it was just like anybody could expect it to be: white walls, plenty of illumination, and since it was a little late for visits, maybe around 8 pm, there wasn't too much people around, besides a doctor and two nurses here and there. He started to walk down the corridor, and he finally found what he was looking for, in one of the walls: "_Doctor's offices", _and an arrow pointing the direction towards the right hallway. He smiled on his inside, and leaned against a wall, waiting for the right second he needed: the single second when he wouldn't be in nobody's view range, so he could sneak in.

Twenty seconds.

Forty seconds.

A whole minute had passed already, and the Cajun was starting to get impatient. A nurse that was passing by his side glimpsed at him from head to feet, and smiled coyly at him; he grinned back at her, of course, thinking that he would need previous empathy with someone in case he needed help with something. But he focused again, waiting for his precious one second… and right then, everyone seemed to look away at the same time, so he stepped in the doctor's private corridor.

There was nobody there, as he had prayed for; anyway, he would have made something up if there would have been someone. He kept walking, leaving behind one, two, three doors, until there it was: the one with a notice in its top where the words "_Dr. Ray Delancy_" could be read.

"Bingo", Remy whispered, looking at the floor at the same time; there was no light coming from the office, so he pushed the door, and came in.

"Some people just don' know what security is… luckily" he told himself; then, he grabbed a King of Spades from one of his pockets, charged it, and immediately, the office became clear and illuminated. Every time he arrived to a new place, his thieving sense was activated, and just with a short look around, he already knew where all the doors, windows and closets were, or other places to run away or hide; the table lamps, or any other thing that could be used as a weapon; heck, even the tables themselves could do it, if needed. This wasn't a very big office; there was a desk with its chairs, a bookshelf, and a door that led to a bathroom.

"Let's see what we've got here" he thought, checking the papers and folders that were on the desk: medical histories, bills, recipes… but there was this one paper the one that caught Remy's attention: the initials "CGS" where on its top, and their significance was explained right there: Corporation for Genetic Studies. The Cajun frowned; he had never heard about that corporation or whatever it was, but when he was about to start reading the document, he heard steps on the hallway. It certainly wasn't the first time something like this happened to him, so he already knew what to do: to put the sheet on its place again, to uncharge the card, and to run quickly to the bathroom. He did all this in the wink of an eye; then, closed the door softly and locked it. If someone tried to get in, at least he'd have time to escape, using the window. This kind of situations, he thought, always made adrenaline run through his system, like a wave of excitement.

"Remy be born t' be a thieve"; but he immediately made his brain shut up, and started to listen. There was somebody in the room, that was for sure; he heard when a chair was dragged, and then, the ring of a phone. Remy recognized right away the doctor's voice.

"Hello?... Yes, I called you about an hour ago, but since you hadn't returned my call I thought you wouldn't be interested… yes… well, the thing is that I have another one; and it's a female…". The Cajun shivered; was this man talking about Rogue?

"…how I got her, that doesn't matter; the fact is that she's here in the hospital… no, no, she's not hurt, I just managed to make her stay here the whole night, but she's completely ok… I told them some garbage about a smack on her head, but she's fine… I swear she's fine, man, I'm telling you; you know I've never failed you…".

"Garbage, hein? I'm gonna make y' eat a load o' it". Remy was starting to get nervous, something that never happened to him; what did they want with his _chere_?

"Yeah, yeah, she's with some guy; I think he's a mutant too, but there's no way I could caught him. But the girl… yes, she's young, maybe 20 or 21 years old; she's sleeping right now, so I just have to, well, put her into a deeper sleep; I already sent someone to do it… Yes… And, another thing: I want 15 grand for this one… Because she's one fine piece of ass, so I'm sure that, before you do your research and experiments or whatever you're doing with this people, you could have some fun with her…".

Remy had to make a big effort not to make the door explode in pieces, because of the gigantic anger that possessed him.

"_Fils de putain_… only on my dead body", he sworn. The doctor kept talking:

"Ok, then we have a deal?... All right, I'll take her there at, let's see… midnight?... Fine. Good bye".

The conversation finished. Remy felt sick, only to imagine that parasite rubbing his hands together, almost tasting the money he thought he was going to get for Rogue. The thing he wanted the most was to storm inside the office, and make him regret every single one of his words and thoughts about her.

"Sick bastard…" he repeated over and over again inside his head. But no, he had to think carefully. If he did that, he would release his anger, but there was probably someone else right now, in Rogue's room. And that people, they already knew she was in the hospital.

"We're going outta here, _chere_" he thought; then, he took a deep breathe in order to calm himself down, and opened the window carefully.

Note: hey! Where are you going? Yeah, you… yeah, yourself!, on the other side of the screen. Come on, you gotta drop me a review before you leave! Please:-) (P.S.: I forgot to tell on chapter 1: remember I'm still learning English, so if I mess up with it… I'm sorry!)


	3. Chapter 3: Hurry

Chapter 3: Hurry.

It was a clear but yet cold and windy night out there; it wasn't a very big city, but buildings and houses made their lights shine through the darkness. Remy looked down: four floors. Anyway, they could have been fifty and he wouldn't have cared, because the only thing on his mind was to get Rogue out of there. So, he put a foot on the lower part of the window's frame, and grasping both of his hands to the upper part of it, he balanced his whole body out of the building, his brown coat waving after him, and then immediately took hold of the window's frame of the room next to the doctor's; he quickly charged the bolt, and after it went bum!, the Cajun climbed inside the room.

"_Bien_, dat was an easy one", he snorted, standing on his feet and realizing he was in another office, which was luckily empty, because otherwise, he would have probably had to deal with some shocked doctor and his broken window. He hurried his way out of the room, and right when he was leaving the doctors' corridor, one of them was coming in.

_"Bon soir_", Remy said politely to an aged lady doctor, who stared at him eyes wide open.

He moved fast through the people that was coming and going, not stopping to grin back at anyone this time; when he finally reached Rogue's room, pushed the door open and saw her sleeping just like he had left her, a huge sensation of relive invaded him. He sighed and locked the door behind him, breaking the silence that surrounded the place. He went by Rogue's side, and whispered on her ear:

"_Chere_, wake up…".

No response.

"We gotta go now…" he said on louder voice, only to get a grunt from her.

"_Chere!_"; she mumbled something about a pancake, so he had no other choice but to grab both of her shoulders and shake her from side to side, trying to be as less rude as possible.

"Wake up!".

"Egrr… nuh?" Rogue finally opened her eyes, and after blinking a few times, she focused Remy's face. "What the hell? What's wrong with yah?" she shrieked with that southern drawl that would never abandon her.

"We're leavin' now" he only answered, while taking apart the blanket that was covering her.

"Whoa! Hands off, Cajun! Ah'm wearing nothing but this ridiculous thing!" she objected, trying to cover herself again, but no: the blanket was far away now, and for a couple of seconds, Remy forgot about their big escape, his sight walking from her ankles, to her knees and thighs. "So, are we gonna leave o' yah gonna stay with that stupid look on your eyes?". Remy shook his head and smirked at her:

"_Desolé_, _chere_, but the view was way too distractin' for poor Remy", and as she narrowed her eyes, he continued: "_Allons,_ let's go!".

"Nah, nah, turn around!"

"_Chere_, we really've got t' go now"

"Turn around! This is almost transparent" she pointed out, arms crossed over her chest.

"Dat don't be a problem for me…".

"Listen, yah Swamp…"

"_Bien, bien_, just hurry up!", and doing as she had asked, he turned towards the door, thinking that someone could arrive at any moment.

"So the doc set me free, ha? Ah told yah Ah was fine. What did he say?". The Cajun huffed before answering:

"Ya don't wanna know".

"What da yah mean? An' where's mah clothes?".

"For makin' the story short…" he instinctively started to turn to face her.

"Don't!" she yelled.

"_Desolé_" he turned around again. "_Chere_, dis doctor want t' sell ya to some genetic corporation; was gonna put ya to sleep an' take ya dere at midnight". Rogue was now standing on her feet, and stayed paralyzed when she heard him.

"What? Are yah… serious? How do yah know that?".

"Let's say I made a courtesy visit t' his office".

"Yah punched the guy…"

"_Non_, I heard him on de phone, but dat don't matter, let's just be outta here!!". For a moment Rogue thought that he was kidding or drunk, but she felt the worry on his voice with those last words. He was worried about her…

"'kay, 'kay, let's go then, this is crazy, why can't a girl have a single normal day…? Remy, where's mah clothes?" she asked again, looking around.

" Dunno, dey should be here" he checked inside the small closet, but there was nothing there.

"Great, thanks so much fo' takin' care of mah stuff while Ah was sleepin', now Ah know Ah can count on yah" she protested.

"Ya stuff? I'm takin' care of yaself, if ya haven't noticed. See, here are yer shoes". Rogue felt like a little punch on her stomach; he was right, and she felt so dumb for what she had just said; of course she wouldn't show it to him, so she put on her shoes, and continued:

"'kay, Ah'm dressed up and ready to party now. Rem, Ah can't go to the street like this, I look like some ballerina that just came outta mental institution" she said, pointing at the short gown she was wearing.

"_Bien, bien_, put dis on an' let's get outta here", and saying this, he took off his trench coat and handed it to her, leaving him wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. She grabbed it and decided she had no other choice, so she put it on.

"Are yah sure yah can keep your, egrr, style an' charm without it?" she taunted him.

"Ya tell me" he said with a brow raised an' stepping closer to her; but right when she had opened her mouth to speak, they both froze: somebody tried to open the door, and since it was closed, knocked at it twice. With trembling hands, Rogue finished buttoning up the coat, and then stared into Remy's red on black eyes:

"Now what, Rem?".

Note: Gosh, you guys have no idea of how much I struggled with the window part; I really didn't know which words to use to write that, I mean, I could have easily done it in Spanish, but in English… well, it wasn't that easy for me, I almost go crazy. But I could finally churn it out like that, I hope it's ok (crosses fingers). And please, please, please… drop me a review!! Thanks to everyone who has :-)


	4. Chapter 4: Headache

Chapter 4: Headache.

The door was knocked again, this time with more strength, and at the same time they heard the doctor's voice, claiming to come in. Remy scowled, his devil's eyes gleaming at the thought of the doctor jumping around like a little swamp frog, shimmering poker cards raining on him.

"Now we make one blast, or two, an' we leave" he winked at Rogue, whose green eyes were fixated on the door.

"Nah, wait", she stopped Remy, grabbing his arm. "These people are kidnappin' mutants an' we ain't gonna do anythin' 'bout it?". Remy shrugged:

"An' what're we supposed t' do?". The knocks on the door weren't knocks anymore, but more like smacks. Rogue swallowed hard before answering, her eyes looking deep into Remy's:

"Gettin' some info".

"Ya can't just ask… _non_, _chere_, wait…" but she was already twisting the doorknob.

The man came in, staring at the two southerners, his face turning into an expression of both irritation and surprise.

"What…?!" he yelled, but immediately lowed his voice and tried to smile at Rogue. "What are you doing standing? It could be bad for you".

Hands on her hips and eyes narrowed, she didn't answer a single word. The doctor shivered when he heard the hit of the door being closed behind him, by Remy.

"An' kidnappin' people could be bad fo' ya", said Remy. The other man stared at him, and then at Rogue; his forehead was covered with sweat and he was starting to tremble almost imperceptibly.

"I… don't know what you are talking about. And you, young lady, have to go to bed because…".

"'Cause yah're gonna take me t' some mutants chaser's lab, ain't that right?" Rogue couldn't restrain herself anymore.

"Mutant…? I'm sorry but…".

"How long have yah bein' doin' this, doc?" she asked, furious. "How many people have yah sold?". The man raised his brows, and coming closer to Rogue, he answered:

"I wouldn't say that mutants like you… could be considered people".

That was enough for Remy. He grabbed the man by his shoulders and put him against a wall:

"Ya don't wanna say dat 'bout dis _fille_", he whispered, and then punched the man's face twice.

"Damn mutants!" it was the only thing that the man was repeating.

"Leave him, Remy; we better go". She stepped towards the doctor, who was staring at her with enraged eyes; he had a line of blood falling down his nose. She raised her right hand, rolled up the sleeve of Remy's coat, because it was too long for her…

"_Chere_…"

…and touched the doctor's cheek.

In one second, a part of him became a part of her forever.

The man fell down the floor as Rogue let him go. She stepped back and sat on the bed, breathing hard. There was silence again, for a few moments.

"Ya didn't have t' do dat; ya 'kay?" the Cajun asked, sitting by her side.

"Ah'm fine. But Ah'm sure the prof's gonna do something useful with this, don't yah think?" she said, pointing at her head. "Maybe getting' that people out of there somehow, or somethin'… 'Cause they ARE people, after all…". Remy looked into her face; she always looked like that when she absorbed someone: tired, shuddering, like she was just out of herself for a while. He knew she hated to do that, and he hated when he wasn't able to avoid it. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry for it, but at the same time, he thought that it was better to take her away from there.

"_Bien…_ we better leave now, 'fore someone asks why de man's takin' a nap on de floor".

"Yeah, let's just go…". She passed both hands through her hair, trying not to pay attention to the images and flashes that were appearing inside her mind; then, she stood on her feet and left the room, always looking at the floor, followed by him.

"_Chere_, are yah really 'kay?", but then someone spoke, right behind their backs:

"Hey… hey you, you can't leave the hospital without the doctor's authorization". Rogue and Remy looked at each other's eyes for a second, and like it was an unspoken agreement, they started to run at the same time.

"Hey, hey, wait!" they heard the voice again, but they didn't turn to see.

Remy knew very well where the emergency stairs were, so he led Rogue on that direction. People they were leaving behind stared at them with incredulous eyes: a girl apparently wearing nothing but a coat with white stripes on her hair, and a guy with red eyes, running through a hospital's hallways like they were in a football field. She tried to focus on the floor, the walls, the actual place she was, and not in the faces and names and events that were appearing inside her head, without her calling them.

"Come on, _chere_…".

They finally arrived to the stairs and started to go down. She had to slide her hand on the banister while they were doing it, because she was starting to get this headache she knew very well. Their steps echoed among the walls as they hurried their way down, Remy looking at her now more pale face, then at his own step, then at Rogue again.

"We're almost dere" he exclaimed, and a few steps below, they were finally on the first floor. Remy opened the door an inch, in order to take a glimpse outside; nothing seemed to indicate that someone was looking for fugitives, or anything like that, so he grabbed Rogue's arm, covered by the coat, as they walked through the hospital's lobby, heading to the exit.

"Are we gonna go just walkin' or what?" she asked, once they were out.

"_Oui, _so ya better be in shape fo' a little walk 'til New York", he winked.

"What?" she was still feeling between dizzy and confused with the doctor's memories flashing around, so she really didn't pay attention to what he said.

"Non, _chere_, we take a cab" he explained, realizing of her state and never loosing her arm. Rogue closed her eyes, and tried to do as the professor had taught her: to put back all the borrowed memories; to focus on her own thoughts, ideas… on herself. She was still doing this when Remy dragged her inside a taxi, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Where're we going?" she murmured. Her head was hurting like hell.

"We're gonna take a bus… how do ya feel?" he asked; he wanted to pass his arm over her shoulder, but he didn't know if she'd push him away, so he decided to sit near enough for her to lay her head on his shoulder, if she wanted to. She did, still trying not to think on medications and surgeries, trying to put everything back.

"Ah'm fine".

Note: You guys, I eat and breathe reviews, so please, don't kill me! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5: Quarrels

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, only my little plot. Shocked?

Chapter 5: Quarrels.

She was holding an envelope; there most have been important news inside of it, because she could feel she was nervous. Looking around and realizing that there was nobody else in the house, she took a deep breathe and opened it:

"University of blah, blah, blah… here it is: "We're pleased to tell you that you've been accepted…" oh, God… I'm going to Med School!".

"_Don't be stupid, Rogue… this is not yah…". _

She didn't want to let any image to be totally formed, any situation to happen completely, inside her mind; now, they weren't appearing so fast, one after the other one, which meant they would soon be over and she would be ok.

A house she didn't know…

A lab…

And then darkness.

"_They're gone…"._ She thought again.

"Hey, are ya dere?".

She opened her green eyes right away, like she was waking up from a bad dream, suddenly taking conscience again of the world that surrounded her; her heart was beating a little fast, but other than that, the headache was gone and her mind seemed to be on its right place again.

"Yeah", she answered, not looking straight at his face.

They got off the cab and started to walk inside the bus station. Rogue was shivering in the cold air, so she introduced and arm inside the sleeve of the other arm, trying to keep herself warm, but also because having her naked hands in plain view wasn't something she was used to. Then, they entered to a room and situated themselves last in the line of two or three people, to buy tickets. Remy did nothing but staring at her for a while, like scanning every inch of her face. She hated when he did that, so she rolled her eyes and finally met his:

"What?" she burst out. He threw both of his arms up in surrender.

"Just lookin'! Dat be a crime now?".

She didn't answer a thing, and decided to fixate her eyes on a little black spot in a wall. She never liked to absorb people, but the worst part of it was that ridiculous dizzy person she became during those twenty or thirty minutes after the absorption. Because she never liked anyone to think she needed help or compassion, and less of all people, Remy LeBeau. And maybe she could have handled it better, and she wouldn't feel that angriness growing up inside of her, if she wouldn't have done _that_. Yes, that. Because that little gesture meant exactly what she had long ago decided she'd never do: to make him think that she was actually falling for him. He was looking at her right now with that grin on his face, because he was probably so proud of himself. She could imagine what he was thinking right now: _Bien, Remy, ya're doin' just fine, as usual; keep it dis way an' she'll soon be in the palms of yer hands._ At this thought, she dedicated him a harsh gaze which, of course, he didn't understand.

"Eh, ya 'kay _chere_?". She was about to tell him that of course she was fine, and that she didn't need anyone to patronize her, and some other _nice_ things, but then it was their turn to buy the tickets, so she only uttered:

"Yep".

She wasn't really mad at him; she was mad at herself, for having accepted to go with him to this mission (that, by the way, was over quite a while ago), for sometimes forgetting that he wanted nothing but to play her, for feeling so good when she did _that_… oh, that…

The lady told them that they had a bus that was about to leave in five minutes to some little town, and that once they got there, they could take a connection to New York, that left at midnight.

"_Bien_, we take it" Remy answered. He had no idea of where this city was, and neither was Rogue, but she thought that if it was close from home, it couldn't be bad. They paid the tickets, and hurried up to take the bus.

Even though it was a big bus, there were only around fifteen people on it, and most of them were sleeping, or pretending to be sleeping. Rogue walked down the aisle, followed by Remy, and once they were sitting, the bus hit the road.

She started to look outside the window, her head resting on the soft seat; that always relaxed her so much: to see cars, people, lights, places, passing by on the other side of the glass. It felt so good to listen to the silence, that she started to calm down a little.

"If ya want ya can have some sleep here again" Remy whispered on her ear, pointing at his shoulder at the same time. How could he have known that _that_ was exactly it? That resting her head on his shoulder was the little gesture she had been regretting two minutes ago. She turned her head slowly to meet his face:

"'kay Remy, first:" she said, a finger raised "Ah laid mah head on yah, 'cause Ah wasn't feelin' any good, an' yah know it. Second: Ah don't need anyone's help if Ah wanted to sleep, which takes me to third: gee, Ah'm just not sleepy right now", she turned her head back to the window. Remy couldn't believe what he had just heard:

"Here we go again, _chere,_ just keep on it".

"What?".

"Dis attitude of yours dat drives me insane!".

"Oh, Ah drive yah…?"

"_Oui_, come on, tell me, what did Remy do wrong dis time? What did he mess up now? Why can't ya just…?"

"Woah, maybe Ah should be eternally thankful t' yah fo' bein' mah saviour, shouldn't Ah?", she yelled at the beginning, but lowed her voice at then end of the sentence. Remy rubbed his eyes with both of his hands and sighed.

"Dis makes no sense, _chere_, an' ya know it. I don't even know why we're arguin' dis time".

"Arguin'? We're not arguin', Ah'm just tellin' yah dat Ah don't need nobody's help an'… an'…" Rogue tried to find some other cause of her upset, but there wasn't really any other one left; "…an' that Ah prefer t' do mah trip alone, so if yah excuse me" she stood up and pretty much walked all over him to the aisle of the bus.

"_Bien,_ but don't leave without givin' back my coat!". Rogue stopped on her tracks and rolled her eyes, but then continued walking, under weird glances directed at her, towards the bottom of the bus, which, luckily, was empty. She let herself fall on one of the seats, and for the next couple of hours, did nothing but seeing darkness on the other side of the window and trying to calm herself down. She lifted her head a couple of times, only to see Remy still on his place; she thought he'd follow her, but he didn't, which made her more angry in some way, though she didn't want to admit it to herself.

(…)

It was already 11 pm, when she realized they were arriving to some town, probably the one where they'd take the other bus.

"Great, that gives me another fantastic hour with the Swamp Rat", she thought. Finally, the bus stopped, and all the passengers started to get off. She was waiting for everyone to be out, and then she'd do it to, but then she heard Remy's voice:

"De bus t' New York leaves at twelve?" he asked to the driver, who started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but no, no, you've been misinformed. The next bus to New York leaves at 7 am".

"What?" Rogue shrieked. She and Remy stared at each other's faces, while the driver kept chuckling.

Note: I always forgot to write the disclaimer, but I'm beginning with this one; oops! I hope this chapter is ok like this, but I'm not sure, what do you guys think? Please gimme your reviews! I'm begging! (well, I always do). Thanks so much for reading this and for your reviews, you guys are awesome :-)


	6. Chapter 6: Awkward

Chapter 6: Awkward.

"…but hey, the night is way long, I'm sure you guys won't get bored". Rogue narrowed her eyes at the old bus driver who seemed to be having a blast; she didn't bother in staring at Remy, because she knew he'd have one of his grins all over his face, so she just stormed out of the bus. This station was much smaller than the other one, and it totally matched with the rest of the town: it was pretty much one of those truckers cities, where there's never too much to do, and where you don't want to spend the rest of your life in. Rogue walked, and then sat on a long wooden bench, resting her back against the wall. She sighed, and looked around: it would have seemed to be a ghost town, if it wasn't for the people that had just got off the bus, and were now walking down the street or getting on some car.

Then, she proceeded to check on her status: stuck in the middle of nowhere, with Remy; wearing nothing but his coat; no place to spend the night and no cash on her pockets, since she had lost her clothes; she could only count with his money, if he had some.

"_This couldn't be worst_", she told herself, and finally lifted her eyes: there he came, as self-satisfied as nothing was happening, holding a cigarette between his lips and lighting it on at the same time. She didn't turn to see him when he sat by her side, when a cloud of smoke came out of his mouth, or when the bus left, and there was no other people around. There was nothing but silence, and the two southerners illuminated by a dusted light bulb hanging of a cable.

After ten minutes, nothing had changed. Rogue was tapping with a finger a button of Remy's coat, and he did nothing but to pretend being a chimney; until he finally spoke:

"Ya hungry?".

"Nah… yah?".

"_Non_". She nodded:

"Good…".

She was, indeed, but decided not to say it, not knowing exactly why; he kept smoking for another while, and she continued tapping, until she couldn't handle it anymore:

"'kay, what are we gonna do now?". He stared at her with kind of an offended expression on his face:

"Ya really askin' me dat, _chere_? I thought ya had somethin' on mind by now; Remy don't want to change yer plans"; he exhaled another small cloud of smoke.

"Hey, Ah'm serious!"

"Me too! Ya don't need nobody tellin' ya what to do? Fine, den ya tell me what are we gonna do". Rogue took a deep breathe; why was it always so hard to talk like civilized people with him?

"Ah knew Ah should have come with Kurt; Ah'd be home by now".

"_Oui_, but ya wouldn't be havin' so much fun".

"Fun? Yah think Ah'm havin' fun now?". Remy threw the cigarette to the floor, turned it off with his shoe, and started to chuckle.

"Well, I am, 'cause _chere_, dat be another thing I love 'bout ya: to argue 'bout pointless things. I wouldn't do it with anyone else, I swear".

"_Damn it, he's right_", she thought, and stared at him with eyes wide open, trying really hard to restrain the smile that was about to appear on her face.

"Wow, Ah had never felt so flattered in mah entire life, but really, what are we gonna do?".

"_Bien_, I think we've got three options: to call home an' ask them to pick us up…"

"Uh, uh, no way; they'd think we can't handle anythin' on our own"

"Yeah, I thought so too. Second option: to stay here the whole night, sleepin' in dis cold, hard bench, until some cop comes an' thinks we're homeless people an' kick us out de station".

"An' third?". Remy knew he was risking his physical integrity by saying it; but, at the same time, he wanted it so bad! He knew they wouldn't do anything, but he just wanted to say the words anyway… it was so weird. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering in a low voice:

"_Bien, chere_… when we were arrivin' on de bus, I noticed dere was dis…". Rogue questioned him with her eyes. "…dis hotel a couple of blocks from here". Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth in disbelieve:

"An' yah think Ah'm gonna go to some grubby, dirty motel, an' with yah? Specially with a Swamp Rat like yah?".

"Hey it said _hotel_, no _motel_" he said, winking.

"It's gotta be the same thing, well, oh, Ah'm so sorry, it's true, Ah'm talkin' to an expert on the subject".

"Come on, ya really don't wanna spend de night here, do ya? What, ya think Remy don't be a gentleman?" he asked with a theatrical expression on his face.

"Actually, no".

"Ya wound me, _chere_!".

"'kay, yah know what?" Rogue narrowed her eyes at him, like trying to make a decision; she was indeed wiling to get some sleep, and… well, maybe it wouldn't hurt; who would find it out, anyway? It meant nothing. "We go, but Ah want a room fo' mahself".

"Remy don't like t' spend de night so lonely but…"

"God damn it, let's just go before Ah regret" she spat out, standin' up. They both started to walk down a street; there were houses and little stores on its sides, and a song, coming from God knows where, could be heard, very far away. Besides it, the only sound that anyone could have heard was Rogue and Remy's steps, and maybe the wind blowing from time to time. Rogue felt so weird doing this, because she felt like she was doing something wrong, but it was kinda… heck… kinda fun, at the same time; so much, that she smiled on her inside for an instant; she had never felt like this, she had never done something like this.

Only a block and a half later, they arrived to the place. It was pretty much like a big house with a notice on its top.

"Dis is ridiculous", she murmured. She was almost trembling; it was so embarrassing.

"Hey, it's better dan de bench" he smirked. "Come on, _chere_, don't worry", and grabbing her arm, they came in.

An old lady was at the lobby, behind a table full of papers and books. When she realized there were people coming, she lifted her eyes and saw a girl in a trench coat, whose legs were naked, which meant no pants; and a guy with red on black eyes. The lady raised her brows and smiled at them:

"I'm sorry but we rent rooms for days, not for hours. This is not one of those places, but if you are looking for one, there is one three blocks from here, turning left", and saying this, she continued reading her book.

The two southerners stopped on their tracks. Rogue couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Dat's why nobody comes to dis crappy town, 'cause ya people don't know how to treat visitants…"

"Rem…" Rogue whispered.

"Ya should really learn manners, lady, because…"

"Remy let's just go".

"I'm really gonna complain somewhere!"

"Let's go!" and dragging him by his arm, they went out.

Once they were in the side walk again, Rogue leaned her back against a wall. Remy was walking back and forth, murmuring things in French. He finally stopped, and stared at Rogue:

"I'm sorry, _chere_…". She looked back at him, and couldn't help but to explode in laughter.

"Uh… what?" he asked in confusion.

"It's just… Gawd… Ah mean, Rem, come on, look at me, Ah look like yah picked me up in some corner o' some street" her whole body was shaking of how hard she was laughing. Remy frowned:

"Dat don't be funny".

"Ah'm sorry, it's just… the coat! She probably thought Ah'm wearin' nothin' underneath, an' well, she's not wrong 'bout that".

Remy leaned his back against the wall too, and sighed:

"_Bien_, but what do we do now?".

NOTE: please don't forget to tell me your opinions… they mean so much! You liked it? You didn't? What would you like for next chapter? Pretty please:-)


	7. Chapter 7: Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, do I?

Chapter 7: Revelation.

"Yah really askin' me that, Mr Know it all?".

"We're back at dis, hein?" Remy sighed. He was feeling kind of stupid for making her go through that… awkward moment, but she seemed to have taken the funny side of it; again, another thing he liked about her.

"Yah said it was fun…" she shrugged and started to walk down the street, keeping her hands inside the coat's pockets, tough it wasn't so cold at this point. He caught her step, and after a few seconds of silence, he spoke:

"So, what do ya prefer?: House or shop, window or back door?".

"What's that supposed to mean?".

"It means dat we're gonna have to borrow someone's place" he explained, pointing out an old house with a rusty fence. "See, dis one could do it; dere be nobody in there". Rogue didn't stop walking:

"An' how do yah know that?".

"A master thief can always tell, _cherie_" he winked at her.

"Really?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Ah'm not gonna sneak in somebody's house; Ah'm not ya".

"Ouch!" he pretended to be offended, but then continued: "Ya've got a better idea, den?".

"Actually, Ah do. Come on Swamp Rat, like yah've never slept with no roof on your head".

"Have ya?".

"Course; back then, in mah hometown… what, yah scared?" she challenged him, and he decided to push his luck a little bit now that she seemed to be in a better mood:

"Scared of spendin' de night with de most _belle_ River Rat I've ever met? "Eager" would be more appropriate".

"Spendin' the night? We're not…!".

"Relax, _chere!_" he chuckled; "let's go".

They kept walking down a few more blocks, all of them filled with old-fashioned houses; finally, they arrived to a place where there was nothing but lawn, a few trees, and the sound the rushing of a river produced, not too far away. Rogue immediately chose a tree, sat down next to it and rested her back against its trunk, taking care of fixing the coat properly, trying to cover her legs as much as possible.

"That sound's kinda familiar to me… what?". He hadn't sat down, and was only staring down at her:

"Can ya wait for me right here, just a second?" he asked.

"Why? Where're yah goin'?". She had told herself she would never ask something like that to him; but, whatever. He wasn't such a bad company after all.

"Remy be back soon; I promise". She didn't want to start arguing about him leaving her alone in the middle of the night in that place; no, that wasn't a good idea, because it would probably take them to the same old discussion. She'd be ok on her own.

"Sure. Go away. Ah'll be fine". He grinned at her, and left, taking the same way they had arrived from.

Rogue straightened her back, and looked around: the neighbourhood began about a hundred feet from where she was, and though there seemed to be nobody else around, she wasn't scared. Why would she? She had spent a few nights like that, when she was a kid: walking, running, and competing with some boys in the climb-to-the-highest-tree contest; drinking water from the river, and then the sun was down and the stars came, and her and some friends spent the night watching the sky, chatting, talking about their future lives. No that she would have guessed that one of those nights, she would find out that her future had completely changed to her: the night that boy kissed her, of course. The night everything began. And now, she was there with another boy… or, with a man this time, wondering if she should tell him; why was she even thinking about it? Why did those two things had to come together inside her mind?: Remy, and… her therapy. The professor had been helping her to control the thing; she had touched his hands a few times already, and nothing had happened, and not either when she randomly touched somebody's skin in the street, stumbling with them on purpose: "_Ah'm sorry_!", she said, trying to look worried, but actually laughing so hard on her inside. She was achieving it. Why should she tell Remy? It was none of his concern, was it?

"Hope ya're not asleep yet" Rogue gasped when she heard the Cajun's voice; she was so inside her own head, that she didn't realize that about 15 or 20 minutes had passed.

"Yah gotta hang a bell on your neck, or somethin'. Where on earth were yah?".

"Ya'll see", and saying this, he started to put on the grass things he was taking out from a bag:

"Crackers; peanut butter, I know ya like it; chocolate _gateau_, ya love chocolate, don't ya?... I knew it; strawberries, not only 'cause Remy knows it be yer favourite fruit, but also 'cause it be a very… sexy fruit, ain't dat right?" How could have Rogue started to argue with him, or even to frown at him? She was having this strange tingly feeling inside, that became bigger when she saw he had the sleeves of his shirt rolled on his arms, up to his elbows; she didn't know why, but she loved that on men. She hated to feel that way, but she liked it at the same time. "_What's wrong with yah gal? This is Remy! He's a big no-can-do_" she thought, and did nothing but raising a brow, as he continued talking: "An', de best part of it: some luscious red wine". Rogue's eyes were widely open now, as she grabbed the bottle:

"Can Ah ask where did yah get this? Uh, uh, let me think, eh… yah probably found somebody on your way that gave them to yah for free, just as a present, right?".

"Sorry, _chere_, but it wasn't exactly like dat. Ya know me" he smirked at her.

"Ah sure do".

"Don't worry 'bout dat; don't tell me ya're not starbin'? 'Cause Remy be". She looked from his begging red pupils, to the intense red strawberries, and then at his eyes again:

"Yah can bet on it", and opened the peanut butter flask right away. "Thanks".

"Don't_"_ he started to open the wine bottle. "it's never too late to do de right thing".

"What do yah mean?" she questioned him, after swallowing a strawberry. "Feedin' me is de right thing?".

"I mean: changin' for good. Bein' good. For ya". Rogue frowned and stared down at the cake:

"Don't, Rem. Please, let's just keep it this way, see, we're not fightin' right now an' Ah don't wanna start doin' it. Let's just… have our meal, an'… be friends. Period", she said, and then bit a cracker."Friends? I don't think I'm ready to be just yer friend!". She ignored what he said, and asked:

"Couldn't yah find any glasses?".

"_Non,_ I forgot 'bout dat, but…".

"Whatevah" she grabbed the bottle and drank a sip straight from it. "Uh, that was…" she shivered and laughed, and then took another two sips. "Sorry, Ah hadn't drunk anything for quite a while, an' anyway, Ah never could hold mah liquor very well. But don't think it's your lucky day, buddy!" She gave him back the bottle. "Don't wanna have your paws close from me if Ah'd drink more than that, so Ah'm drinkin' no more, that's it. Only wanted a small taste of it".

"Chere, Remy'd never do no harm to ya. Dat's what I'm tryin' to tell ya" he pointed out seriously, and took a sip. Then, she grabbed the bottle again and did the same thing. Remy stayed paralyzed, looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What did ya just do?" he asked. "Ya… touched my hand". Rogue separated the bottle from her lips and looked away.

"No… Ah didn't".

_"Oui_! Ya did!".

Rogue bit her lower lip; how could she have been so careless? Then, closed her eyes while approaching the bottle to her lips again, thinking: "_This wasn't supposed to happen"._

Note: so, what do you guys think about this chapter? What would you like to happen next? ;-)


	8. Chapter 8: Chat

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men!!!

Chapter 8: Chat.

"All right, all right!", Rogue finally said, accepting to answer the hundreds of questions that were raining on her head; Remy was sitting by her side, holding a bitten cracker on his hand and staring at her with puzzled eyes. Many thoughts ran through her mind in that moment: maybe she hadn't told anybody because she was ashamed of everyone thinking that now she'd run to the arms of some guy, like she had been suddenly released; and it was worst if they thought the guy was Remy. Anyway, she drank a little more wine, before replying; maybe it would make her feel more comfortable:

"The thing's that Ah gained control 'bout two or three weeks ago… nineteen days, actually, an'… that's pretty much it". She put a strawberry inside her mouth, while he snorted:

"An' why didn't ya tell… anybody? I mean, dis be important to ya!". She looked away at empty space, and spoke when she finished chewing:

"Yeah, it is…". Remy was getting flustered, like the answers he was getting weren't enough; he wanted to know more, he wanted… to have known it before:

"I can't believe ya didn't tell me 'bout dis 'fore!" he achieved to utter. Rogue turned her eyes back at him; who did he think he was?

"What, was Ah supposed to send yah a memorandum? Or maybe Ah should have knocked 'n your door an' say: hey Rem, guess what? Now yah can not only stalk me day an' night, but yah can also have realistic hopes o' gettin' in mah pants!".

"_Mon Dieux, chere_! Ya serious? I…"

"Hell yeah Ah'm serious! Come on, are yah gonna deny that it was the first thing that came to your head when Ah touched your stupid hand?"; she took another sip of wine, and he couldn't help but to chuckle, both because of what she had just said, and also because he had never seen her drinking like that:

"It was indeed de second thing I thought…".

"Ah, shame on me! Am Ah loosin' mah southern appeal?" she complained sarcastically, and he made a big effort not to laugh again:

"…'cause de first thing Remy thought, _cherie_, was that I thought we were getting' closer, an' dat mebbe ya were startin' t' trust me, an', dunno… I guess I'd have liked t' share dat with ya". Rogue stared at him from behind a few white bangs, that were then placed behind her ear:

"Well, we're sharin' it now" she said, while handing him the bottle of wine, like it was an official way to seal a deal. He stared at it for couple of seconds; then grabbed it and drank. "It's good, isn't it?" she asked.

"_Oui,_ very…". Next, she took the bottle again, and poured its content on the ground. "Hey, what ya be doin'?".

"Tryin' not to get drunker… this is not good for me", she answered in a low voice.

"But it be good for me", he winked, and seeing her narrowing her eyes, he explained: "Ya get very chatty when ya drink". With this, she suddenly felt like she was giving it all away; what about all the time she had spent building the wall that separated her from him? Was she gonna make it disappear just like that? And why?: because she could touch now? Because she had drunk almost half a bottle of wine? Or maybe because deep inside, she was actually trusting him?... Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice: "_Chere_… can I?".

"What?" she asked, and then saw him taking off one of his fingerless gloves. She immediately felt a twinch on her stomach; she had wanted for so long to control her power, and now that she did, she felt a scared of not having the shell that always allowed her to hide the way she felt. She felt exposed, and much more as her breathe started to go faster: "_calm down, calm down, don't be stupid_…" she repeated over and over again inside her head… And as much as she thought she could be not acting completely right ("_right to who, anyway?_"), and as weird as this little scene seemed to her, she didn't fight him when he approached his bare right hand to her left one, that was placed on her lap; when he stared at her eyes, like asking for permission again, and she did nothing but a tiny shrug; or when he gently rested his fingers on her knuckles, and there was no absorption. He grabbed her hand on his, trying to record on his mind the way every inch of her skin felt; this was new for her, for sure, but it was also new for him, because he'd have never thought that the simple touch of a girl's hand on his, would make him feel this way.

"Ah'm sure… Ah'm gonna regret this tomorrow… Ah mean, it's _yah_, after all" she said, trying to sound casual.

"Ya don't have to" he whispered. "_Chere,_ Remy don't be as bad as ya think".

"No kiddin'?...".

Then, he decided to take a chance; he didn't want to think of it twice, because he thought he could regret it, so, he asked his lucky stars for everything to go right, and started to approach his face to hers, very slowly. She noticed it, at the same time that she could feel her ears warm and her arms kind of weak, because of the wine; and his lips so close from hers, like she had never been with anyone, at least not in ages; everything was so surreal, that she thought she might be dreaming…

"Whoa! Hold up there, yah, swamp… Cajun… person" she protested, placing her free hand on his mouth and pushing him away.

"Bien, my bad" he raised both hands in surrender. "Ya really are killin' me right now".

"That's fine for me, as long as Ah… can get some sleep" and saying this, she slid her body until she could rest her head on the ground. "Ah'm really tired, an'… Ah don't know what they gave me in the hospital, but Ah'm feelin' dizzy again".

"Dey don't give liquor dere, _chere_", he replied.

"Fine…" she closed her eyes and mumbled something else before falling asleep. Remy stayed staring at her for a while, trying to figure out the meaning of this little picnic they had just had. Then, he covered her legs a little more with his coat, rested on the ground by her side with an arm under his head, as a pillow.

"Hope ya remember 'bout dis tomorrow. An', do I really have hopes on _it_?" he murmured, and then chuckled to himself. "Sorry, I had t' say dat. But ya know ya're much more". He took another last glimpse at her, and closed his eyes; he used to sleep on the grass sometimes too, long time ago.

(…)

When Remy opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a blue, bright sky; all the memories of the previous night came to his mind right away. Turning his head to a side, there she was, still sleeping, which tranquilized him in some way. Then, a hint of realization hit him on his stomach, and he inmediatley checked on his watch: 7:35 am.

_"Merde!". _


	9. Chapter 9: Wander

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men :-( But I do own this little story :-)

Chapter 9: Wander.

Rogue gazed at him eyes wide open, startled by the abrupt awaken, by the not too hard but persistent pain on her forehead, and especially by the breaking news she was receiving:

"No way" she managed to pronounce. "What time's it?... Holly…! How… how didn't Ah wake up?! How didn't YAH wake up?!", she punched Remy on his shoulder with her fist and then started to walk back and forth, while he stayed resting his back against the tree they had slept under:

"Don't worry _chere_; we'll be fine". Hands on her hips, she continued:

"Ah? So, is that all yah've got t' say to this?. An' Ah can't believe yah're smokin' this early in the mornin', Remy; yah're truly unbelievable".

"_Merci_" he smirked; "Some people take coffee t' begin deir days; Remy takes a cigarette".

"Great, that helps us a lot right now".

"Hey, I mean it: we'll figure somethin' out. Come on, let's go t' de town". Rogue took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down:

"'kay, but Ah'm gonna need some clothes; Ah can't be walkin' around like this in plain day".

They both started walking, not forgetting to pick up their picnic's stuff. She was hoping he wouldn't bring up their conversation of the previous night, because she didn't want to discuss about it or to understand it: she just wanted to go on as if nothing had happened. Or at least, that's what she told herself to do.

When they arrived to a street, they found themselves surrounded by women carrying bags of bread and vegetables, a couple of men fixing a car, some kids playing in the sidewalk(because it was Saturday) and a few small stores, houses and even a restaurant. Two middle aged women crossed the two southerners on their way, not before staring at Rogue from head to feet, raising a brow and murmuring something at each other's ears.

"What, hadn't yah ever seen a two-colour haired mutant girl?" she huffed.

"Sorry, _chere_, but I don't think dey had. See, let's go dere" and saying this, he led her to a store located in a corner.

It was a place full of different objects, from old-fashioned furniture pieces to incense sticks; from Hindu-like earrings to boxes on the floor, filled with comics; from flasks of marmalades made of roses and spices, to Teddy Bears with a missing eye. It smelled like lavender, and an old man who was sitting at the bottom of the place, smiled at them when they came in. Rogue walked towards a wall where pieces of clothes were hanging.

"Yah don't find this kind o' places in the big city" she said, while checking among the articles of clothing; there was nothing but dozens of unisex t-shirts of different colours, and a few blue jeans. She chose one piece of each, and asked the old man for a place to try them on.

"Right there" he pointed out, and Rogue had no choice but to go where he said: behind a shelf that covered only from her feet to her chest.

"Ah! Remy better get comfortable for dis" the Cajun grinned, and sat on a chair right in front of Rogue's dressing shelf.

"Yah can be so funny" she replied, rolling her eyes and turning her back at him. He saw her taking off his coat, leaving her shoulders bare.

"If ya need a hand, ya just have t' ask".

"Ah'll keep it on mind. But yah know, Ah'm sure yah're gonna like this t-shirt a lot" she said, while passing it through her head. A few seconds later, she was done, and came out; Remy slid his view from the tight blue jeans that were enfolding her hips, to the green t-shirt, where the words "_Louisiana: We're not all drunk Cajun wackos, but that's our tourism slogan_" could be read. Remy narrowed his eyes, and met hers, as she exploded in laughter:

"Sorry, Sugah! It was the smaller one! The rest of them were like tents". She continued sniggering as he crossed his arms over his chest:

"Only 'cause it's ya" he sentenced, standing up. "An' 'cause dat don't be completely wrong" he recognized, pointing out the t-shirt.

"Ah know. Here, thanks" she gave him back his coat. "An', Remy…" she lowed her voice: "Ah assume yah do have some money t' pay this… don't yah?".

"'Course, chere! What were ya thinkin', dat Remy was gonna steal it, or somethin' like dat?".

"Oh, nah, Ah'd never thought such a thing".

Once they paid and Remy's coat was on its place again, they left the store, and headed to a small restaurant across the street. Rogue ordered a mokkachino, an omelette and toasted bread, and he asked for the same, except that his coffee was black. Besides them, there were a few farmers and truckers having breakfast, and the only sounds that could be heard were the "_cling, cling"_ of forks and knives against the dishes, and voices arguing on a talk show, on the tv. He stared at her from behind his cup of coffee, still amazed by the fact that she wasn't untouchable anymore; if she used to be in sorrow, he wanted her to be happy now, and he wanted her to be happy with him. He knew it wasn't gonna be a walk in the park, given her temper, but if he had been willing to give it a try when she couldn't control her power, now he was more than eager.

"Aren't ya hot anymore?", he questioned, and she stared at him with confused eyes:

"What?".

"Yer arms, chere; I don't think I had seen dem 'fore".

"Oh… yeah, Ah haven't got any new clothes. Ah guess Ah'm just still not very used to it; it's weird…" she lowed her eyes before continuing: "but, hey, we better hurry up an' go to the bus station; maybe there's gonna be another bus at noon, or somethin'".

"Dere isn't" he informed her, and continued eating his omelette.

"There isn't? There isn't?! What do yah mean with "there isn't?" There's gotta be". He finished chewing before answering:

"_Non_, de bus driver told me dere's only one bus t' New York each day: de one at 7am". Rogue was scrutinizing his face in search for a hint of joke; but there wasn't. There was only him, chewing.

"'kay, let me see if Ah get this: do yah want us t' stay livin' in this place forever? 'Cause otherwise, Ah don't understand why yah're so damn calmed".

"Relax, chere! Remy's got everythin' under control", and leaving a few dollars on the table, he stood up: "Ya comin'?".

"Where?!".

"Ya'll see", he winked.

Note: it's funny how we get ides sometimes; I use a lot the "urban dictionary" page, to use, to understand and to learn new fun words and expressions, and in there, there's publicity for t-shirts with messages; and that's how I got the idea for the t-shirt part. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! And please!!!: Don't leave without dropping me a few words! You'll be my favourite person if you do :-)


	10. Chapter 10: Confesion

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men, sorry!

Chapter 10: Confesion.

Rogue jumped in the passenger's side of the brown pick up truck she and Remy had rented in a small parking lot, two blocks away from the restaurant.

"So, eh, Mr. Scott Summers, can Ah ask how did yah get that credit card?" she enquired, while he was closing the driver's door.

"Don't worry _chere_, he won't miss it; he's got 'bout a dozen of dem, one more, one less: no big difference. An' I'm sure he'd be glad t' help his faithful team mates". Rogue chuckled, because she had to admit she shared one of the mansion's kids hobbies: to annoy Scott.

"'kay, but yah better give it back to him when we get home".

"I will; just borrowed it" he winked, making roar at the same time the engine of the car. After adjusting their seatbelts, they hit the road, leaving the town behind.

Even though she didn't want to, Rogue's mind went straight back to last night's conversation with Remy; she had to admit to herself that it was really nice: one of those moments that go by very fast, and when they're over, you just want to reproduce them on your head.

"What're ya thinkin'?" he suddenly asked.

"Uh, nothin'".

"Nothin'?".

"Yup".

"Ya thinkin' 'bout last night?". Rogue tried to dissimulate her surprise by scoffing at his question:

"On the contrary of what yah might think, yah're not mah mind's biggest concern".

"So ya do remember then?".

"Yeah! Ah wasn't that drunk".

"Dat's true; I've seen worst".

"'Course yah have, Rem… an' that's the problem with yah".

"What do ya mean?".

"Ah means that… I won't be another one of your drunk flirts; or sober flirts, for the matter".

"Chere, even though we do flirt…".

"Ah don't flirt with yah!".

"Rrrrrrright; de thing's dat dat flirt's become into something way bigger for me".

"Sure, an' yah prob'bly told the exact same thing to the girl yah met in some club two days ago, an' the other girl the day before that, an', oh yeah, that other girl too, and, jeez, the list just goes on an' on, don't it?". Remy swallowed hard before speaking:

"'kay, I do recognize I've made some mistakes…".

"A lot of them" she pointed out.

"Bien, a lot of mistakes…".

"All of them with mini skirts an' big bubs".

"…but I'm really willin' t' leave dat behaviour behind, an' get focused on de only woman I truly care 'bout: ya, Rogue". She stared at him, and then back at the road; did he just said that? Anyway, she told herself she wouldn't fall for his little speech:

"Come on, don't take me for a fool, Swamp rat; Ah know your kind. An' your kind never truly falls for a girl; they just like to make the girl fall for them".

"So, ya're tellin' me dat I can't fall for someone? Like I'm nothing but some drunk wacko with no feelings"; he said this gravely, which, again, surprised her.

"Don't yah go an' try t' make me feel guilty, 'kay? 'Cause it's not gonna work".

"I'm not! I'm just trying to tell ya de truth, but ya just won't listen; it was yer power before, de excuse t' push me away; what is it now?". She stayed in silence for a few moments before answering. She could have said a lot of things since she had a lot of reasons on mind, but he guessed they all could be resumed in one:

"Fear. Ah guess…".

"Of?".

"Believin' in yah. Probably". She was finally talking about her feelings; this encouraged Remy to go further:

"But… why don't ya try? I mean, I'd never been most honest with anyone".

"Wow, lucky me, then". Remy stared at her and laugh to himself.

"_Dieu_… dis be hard".

The silence came back to the brown pick up, with Rogue seeing the road passing by their side: grass and trees, mostly, and a several fat white clouds far away.

"An' we do not flirt" she murmured.

"Oh, come on _chere!_ Ya know we do it all de time".

"Really? For example?".

"Today at de store, ya're sexily changin' yer clothes in front o' me, an' den call me _Sugah…_".

"In front of yah?! Yah gotta be kiddin' me!..." she protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

"…An' considerin' ya're supossed t' hate poor Remy, callin' him Sugah's a big step".

"Nah, it's not! Ah call Sugah pretty much everybody".

"But ya'd never called me like dat".

"Yeah, Ah had! Twice 'fore that".

"Ah, cherie! So ya counted dem?" he smirked.

"Agggrrr!!... Yah really are getting' on mah nerves right now, LeBeau!" she tried to look serious when saying this, but it didn't really come out that way.

"_Oui_, I'm good at it; an' I kinda like it".

"Why the hell?".

"Dunno… besides de fact dat ya look gorgeous when ya're angry, I've heard dat ya really get t' know people's when dey're mad, an'… I want t' know more an' more 'bout ya".

"Well, your method sucks" she huffed.

"What should I do den?" she narrowed her eyes at him; "tell me, not to keep messin' it up".

"Don't know, maybe… actually… tellin' me 'bout yahself first, but not like _The_ Remy LeBeau, an' more just like… yah, who yah really are, 'cause sometimes Ah feel like Ah don't really know yah, an' Ah that's just… scary, again".

"So, I just pretty much scare ya, which means dat now I'm some drunk Cajun wacko monster with no feelings at all?".

"Nah... Ah guess it's safer to be your enemy, than getting' t' trust yah, an' then maybe be betrayed" she explained.

"But ya can't hide from love all de time only 'cause maybe it won't work; 'cause, _chere_, I'd make it work, I swear".

"Love, uh?".

"_Oui_… love" he nodded.

"That's funny".

"_Quoi?_".

"Yah, talkin' 'bout love".

"But _Chere!_… I do love ya". Each one of these words were like separated shivers running down her spine. Her heart started to beat fast, as she shrieked:

"Yah what?!".

Note: ok, chapter 11 is gonna be that last one, so we're arriving to the big finale (drums). What will happen? Will they live happily ever after, or will Rogue never trust him? Find out soon! But please, drop me a review first!! Thanks for reading ;-)


	11. Chapter 11: Unordinary

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men :-(

Chapter 11: Unordinary.

Remy grabbed tightly the steering wheel; he had finally said it. At the beginning, he knew he liked her a lot; then, he realized he cared about her more than he had cared about anyone else before. And after that, he had found out that he loved her. Some time ago, he woke up in the morning and looked at himself in the mirror, thinking: "_Love? Ya love her?... Non; ya've never really loved any girl, why her? She's cute, but no big deal"._ But then, a while later, he met her in the stairs, in the kitchen, in the danger room, and he realized that the guy in the mirror was wrong: he did love her. And now, driving in the highway, with Rogue staring at him like he lost his mind, he was content to have finally said it, to have touched her hand last night, but at the same time, he was worried. Would she believe him or would she think he was just bluffing?

"Ya heard me" he managed to say.

"Yah… yah can't just say that".

"Well, I just did, _chere_! Sue me, now!".

"But Remy, oh mah Gawd, this is insane! Why are yah doin' this?" she shot back, a hand pressed against her forehead. She felt more startled than sceptical; more confused than upset.

"Why am I doin' what? Tellin' ya how I feel?".

"No, no: messin' up with mah mind, an'… yeah, Ah know what yah're doin': yah're tryin' t' take advantage of me, not havin' the wall anymore!".

"The wall?!".

"Yeah, mah god damn power! Yah're just tryin' to drive me crazy!".

"Yer power's never got anythin' t' do with dis; I've always, always loved, almost since day one…". She gasped at this comment, rolling her eyes, so he felt the need to explain himself: "…Even though ya're probably de most stubborn, bad-tempered _fille_ I've ever met".

"An' yah gotta be the most annoyin' Swamp Rat in history, an'… we're talkin' pure nonsense now. See, Rem, love's somethin' big, huge! It's…" she stopped at this point, because she didn't really find the right words to say: what was love?: "Ah guess Ah don't really know what it is".

"Well, let me show ya, _chere_… I had never been in love before, so I'm not much of an expert either, I swear! It's true dere's been a lot of girls, but definitely no love. So, we could figure it out together; how 'bout dat?" he smirked, but not cockily like he used to do it: this time, it was a hopeful smile.

"Shut up" she huffed.

"What? What did I say now?!".

"Just… stop buggin' mah ears for a while, an' let me think, all right?".

"_Dieu_!". Rogue had to bit her lower lip not to laugh: she had never seen Remy being so distressed, and she had known him for quite a while by now.

Trying to clear things up inside her head, she grabbed a bottle of water they had bought at the restaurant, and drank a little. Her mind was spinning around, intending to measure the meaning of this whole situation. Then, she decided to put everything aside: the things Remy had done wrong in the past, the things she thought he could do wrong in the future; her own worry, her past sorrow, her power's actual state, her self-sufficiency and pride; and like this, she focused in only one question: what on earth did she really feel for him? It was true that she had some great conversations with him: she was never bored when they were together; even when they were arguing, she wouldn't have preferred to be with anyone else. When she realized of this, she had to drink a big sip of water, that made her cough a little when she swallowed it. This wasn't a film or a tale, where the girl turns the bad guy into a good one; this was real life. Her life… that had been so lonely and gloomy. Didn't she deserve to go and try to be happy? Was Remy the one to do that? She finished the whole bottle in one swallow…

Then, she turned on the radio; they were playing Simple Plan's song "Every time"; even though she didn't turn to see him, she could feel his eyes on her from time to time, and she even heard a dissimulated chuckle. One day ago, she would have probably yelled him to leave her alone; why not now? How could a single day have changed her so much?

The road kept going and going on the other side of the window; in three or four hours that went by faster than they realized, they only exchanged a few meaningless words, like:

"At what time do yah think we're gettin' home?".

"Around 4 or 5 pm, mebbe"; or:

"Ya really gotta tell the Prof 'bout the doctor's thing".

"Yeah… Ah will"; and also:

"Why don't yah let me drive for a while?".

"Don't think so, _chere_; wanna get home in a single piece, if ya don't mind", and some others similar to these. Rogue fell asleep for a while, until she heard Remy's voice again:

"Ya hungry?".

"Mmm… kinda". Next, he led the car towards a gas station.

Once they parked, Rogue jumped off the pick up truck and went to the bathroom; it was great to finally wash her face and her bare hands. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments, and smiled: this was her life, real life…

When she got back inside the car, she found Remy holding a huge hot dog on his hands; there was another one for her on her seat, so she took it, and sat down.

"Ah'd say _thanks_, but Ah should probably thank Cyclops instead, shouldn't Ah?".

"Ya're right 'bout dat, _chere_" he agreed, and proceeded to bite the hot dog, but it was so huge that you wouldn't have been able to bite it without ending up with ketchup and mustard even in your nose.

"Don't yah have any napkins?" Rogue asked, staring at her gigantic hot dog, and then back at Remy. He said no with his head, and then Rogue couldn't help but to chuckle: he had ketchup on his right cheek.

"Guess we're gonna need dem" he admitted once he had swallowed.

"Mmm, nah, Ah don't think so" she said, trying not to think, not to give herself excuses or reasons not to do was she started to do: approaching her face to Remy's. He froze, and when Rogue placed her lips in his cheek, where the ketchup was, he recognized to himself that in his whole life as a player and thief, he had never ever felt so twitchy inside.

It was salad, the ketchup, and after around ten seconds, Rogue finally separated her lips from his face. She didn't know whether to laugh or to regret this for the rest of her life. But, oh no! How could she regret it? How could she regret feeling so… good.

"Oops!" Remy suddenly whispered, removing the hot dog from his chin, now spotted with mustard. Raising a brow, she started to approach again, and kissed his bad-shaved-mustarded chin.

"It's good" she said, separating her face again, and biting her own hot dog.

"What… was dat for?" he uttered.

"No… napkins" she answered, not looking at his eyes. He stayed in silence for a couple of seconds.

"_Chere_! Look at dis, come on!", and saying this, he advanced towards her cheek, and did the same thing she had done. She couldn't help but to smile widely; she had a feeling of dizziness, of foolishness, of… deliciousness, inside. He smelled so good…

"More ketchup, here; ya really be a mess" he continued, kissing now her chin. It was his lips, touching her formerly poisonous skin; but that seemed so far away now. All she could think of was her heart, going a million miles per hour. He finally met her eyes, and muttered:

"An'… here"; now, they were face to face, so close, even more than the night before. He put the hot dog somewhere, and grabbed her neck with both hands, feeling her pulse with his fingers. She would have ran away the day before; she would have slapped him, or kick him, or call him awful names. But she would have been deceiving herself.

"Ah must have lost mah head, this most have been the… craziest day of mah…" she muttered, but he didn't let her continue as he softly pressed his lips against hers, her white bangs falling over their faces.

END.

I needed some fluff to finish this! Wow it took me a whole month to write this story! My first inspiration for this fic was Simple Plan's song "Every time", so I had to mention it in this final chapter; I love that song, so if you haven't heard it, lend it to your ears! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed; I really hope this final went good.


End file.
